Chronos is OP
by NoxisZero
Summary: Chronos is a professor at duel academy with PhD in DUELING, he has got to have some skills, take a look at a little section of his life.


Chronos is OP

I do not own Yugioh GX, but this is a story of my own creation, please do not use my works without proper citation.

Yuki Judai yawned as he leaned over the railing of the dueling arena. It was that time of year again, more potential recruits of Duel Academy. Usually only professors and testing students were allowed to come to this event, but this time around he had been asked to join in as well.

_Flashback_

"Huh? Come along for the recruiting trip?" asked Judai as he crossed his arms in confusion. "Am I going to be a tester there or something?"

Professor Chronos had laughed at this remark and said, "Don't even think about it Drop-out-boy! I am bringing you along for a special reason."

_End Flashback_

Judai sighed. He had still not been told why he was here, so he entertained himself with watching the duels that were going on below.

Professor Chronos de Medici stood proudly in the stands watching as people dueled. He smiled to himself. "_This year's candidates are looking good, the next school year will be a fine year indeed."_ Suddenly, an Obelisk blue student ran up to Professor Chronos.

"Chronos-sensei! There seems to be some people who showed up late for the examinations," said the Obelisk boy, "What shall we do with them?" Chronos' smile seemed to increase ten-fold.

"Don't worry about it," Chronos said as he started to walk off toward the dueling area. "I will take care of them myself."

Judai was still leaning on the railing when he saw Professor Chronos walk onto the dueling field. "_What is he planning?" _thought Judai as Chronos got into his duel vest. Then suddenly Chronos looked at him and pointed.

"Drop-out-boy! Watch these duels and maybe you will learn something!" shouted Chronos. Judai smiled, whatever Professor Chronos had planned, it was sure to be interesting.

Chronos watched as his first opponent walked onto the field. "Nice looking jacket gramps! After this is over how about you give it to a duelist of MY caliber?" Chronos sighed, and shook his head. He had to make sure that this boy learned a lesson in humility before he tried to enroll again.

"Challenger takes first turn!" Chronos called out as he activated his duel vest and drew his hand.

"Like I need your permission gramps!" yelled out the boy, "My turn Draw!" The boy looked over his hand and smiled, "I set one monster and I set 2 face downs! Turn end!" The holograms fizzled into life.

Chronos smiled. "My turn! Draw!" He looked down at his hand and nodded once before taking action. "First things first! I set two cards down, then I activate heavy storm!" All the spell and trap cards were blown to pieces by the tearing winds created by the spell card.

The boy started laughing, "You dense old timer? You got rid of your own cards, goes to show who the better duelist is!"

Chronos smirked, "Actually the cards on my side that were destroyed were called "Statue of the Wicked" allowing me to summon two tokens to my side of the field." Two wicked statue tokens appeared in a flash of light. "Now I sacrifice both my tokens to summon Antique gear golem!" The two tokens dissolved by light and from the ground rose a giant mechanical golem that boasted 3000 attack points.

"What's your point gramps?" yelled out the kid as he stared at the monster. "I still have a defense position monster on my side of the field, you can't inflict any damage to me!"

Chronos shook his head, "Not really, you see my golem's ability allows me to inflict piercing damage to you." The boy's eyes bugged out. Chronos could tell that he was horrified of his monster. "And I am not done yet," stated Chronos as he slotted another card into his duel vest, "I activate Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce from my hand. The swords appeared beside the golem and the mechanical beast took hold of them. "I need to discard one card from my hand, and my golem loses 500 attack points, but now it can attack twice," said Chronos as he discarded his last card into the grave. "Now attack Antique Gear Golem! Mechanized Slasher!" The golem bounded toward the face down card which revealed itself to be Barrier Statue of the Heavens. With only 1000 defense, the monster was slashed through easily and the boy took 1500 points of damage. "Now! Antique Gear Golem Finish this duel! Attack once more, the Golem brandished the swords and slashed the boy, dealing 2500 more points of damage, winning Chronos the duel.

The boy slumped back, "How? How did I lose so quickly? The boy looked confused and lost. Chronos sighed. "When you learn to be humble and not so arrogant, try to come here again, and I can almost guarantee things will be different." The boy looked up and nodded once, it seemed that he had taken Chronos' words to heart. He stood up and exited the area. Chronos nodded once and called out, "Next duelist Enter!"

The next person who entered seemed to be a timid boy who looked around nervously. Chronos sighed again, it seemed that this boy would need to learn a lesson on being decisive. "Challenger goes first!" He called out. The boy jumped and nodded. "M-my T-TURN! DRAW!" The boy looked nervously at his hand and then smiled. "I activate polymerization! I fuse ojama green and ojama yellow together to create ojama knight!" The monster that looked like ojama yellow covered in armor sprang to life on the field. "Now I activate de-fusion! " The monster became white and split into two smaller lights which from each emerged an ojama monster. "Now I sacrifice both of them to summon out Red-eyes Black Dragon!" A ferocious black dragon Appeared on the field, its white teeth shining dangerously at Chronos. Now I activate inferno fire blast! This will deal 2400 points of damage to you! The boy yelled out as he went to place the card into the slot.

"Hold on a second!" yelled Chronos as he held out a hand, "Do you know what is in my hand? The boy stopped what he was doing and looked at Chronos with confusion. Chronos shook his head, "What if I have Gorz, The emissary of Darkness in my hand? If you inflict that damage on me, then I will just send it right back and be able to summon out a 2700 point monster to my side of the field." The boy paled.

"I almost went in over my head," said the boy as he started to fret over his decisions. "Turn end!"

Chronos sighed, he had bluffed and the boy had believed him. "My turn! Draw!" Chronos looked at his hand and smiled. "I activate dark hole!" A black hole appeared above both duelists and sucked up Red-eyes into oblivion. "Now I summon Antique Gear!" A small monster that seemed to be made of just cogs and gears and two arms appeared on the field. "Now I play machine duplication!" Two more Antique Gear monsters appeared on the field. "Now I activate spell gear! I must tribute my 3 Antique Gears, but I can summon an Antique Gear Golem to the field from my hand AND my deck! Once more a giant mechanical beast rose to the field, but his time he was joined by one more of his brethren. "Now both of my monsters attack you directly! Double Mechanized Melee!" Both Golems charged at the boy and he took 6000 points of damage, 2000 points overkill.

The boy sighed as the holograms disappeared. "I knew I wouldn't make it," the boy said as he looked down, "I don't even know why I tried."

Chronos shook his head. "Don't give up, if you cure that indecisiveness of yours, you can go far, come back once you are more prepared. You will be able to see through your opponent's bluffs and become a better duelist." The boy looked up and smiled, and it seemed that courage had entered his eyes and his heart. The boy walked off the field with a prouder gate than when he had entered. Chronos called out, "Next opponent!"

A girl walked in. She was indeed not bad looking, could be almost as pretty as Tenjoin Asuka when she didn't put make up on. She carried herself in a way to show off her part to the boys, the shirt she wore had a button unclipped to show off her breasts and her skirt was a bit short. She waved at the stands and blew kisses to the boys in the crowd. Chronos shook his head. This girl needs to learn how to pay attention, and learn some humility while she is at it. "Challenger goes first!" he called out.

The girl smirked and yelled, "My Turn! Draw!" She started to giggle instantly. Chronos frowned.

"May I ask what is so funny?" asked Chronos and he stood there waiting for the girl to play a card.

The girl smirked at Chronos, "You can't beat this hand! My trap cards are too powerful to get over!"

Chronos shook his head then said, "Then let's see your oh so powerful trap card in work eh?"

The girl shrugged and then set three cards down then smiled, "I will prove to you how confident I am! I summon mystical shine ball in attack!" The clear sphere appeared on the field. "Now I activate card destruction! Now you won't have a wonderful One Turn Kill hand!" Both the girl and Chronos discarded their entire hands, the girl drew one card while Chronos drew five. "Turn end!"

Chronos shook his head, "My turn! Draw!" Chronos looked down at his hand and smiled. I activate Crazy Summon gear! I select your mystical shine ball and my yellow gadget residing in my grave! Now I must summon all my copies of yellow gadget to the field, while you summon 2 more monsters with the same level and type as your shine ball! The girl played out 2 more shine balls in defense while Chronos summoned three yellow gadgets to the field. "Now I sacrifice two of my gadgets to summon out Antique Gear Gadjiltron Dragon. A mechanized dragon appeared onto the field, the remains of a yellow gadget seemed to be stuck to it. "When this dragon is summoned to the field with yellow gadget as tribute and it destroys a monster, you take 600 points of damage! Now attack my dragon! Antique Gear Burst! The dragon collected energy into its mouth and loosed the stream of energy at the one attack position mystical shine ball.

"You fool!" yelled the girl, "I told you I had tons of traps! Say good bye to your dragon!" She pressed the switch to activate her trap, but to no avail, the attack tore through the mystical shine ball and inflicted 2500 points of damage to her, then 600 points more for the secondary effect of Antique Gear Gadjiltron Dragon. The girl was stunned, "Why didn't my trap work? She croaked.

Chronos could only sigh, "If you paid more attention to the card game and not to the audience, you would have known that Antique Gear Gadjiltron Dragon's effect makes sure no traps are activated during the battle phase until the damage step. The girl looked down wearily, realizing her blunder.

"Now it is time to finish this! I activate from my hand Antique Gear Explosive! I tribute one 'Antique Gear' monster on my side of the field and you take half its attack points!" The girls eyes got wide as Antique Gear Gadjiltron Dragon turned into white light and morphed into an odd grenade looking device that sat in Chronos' hand. "Take this!" yelled Chronos as he threw the grenade at the girl. The explosion knocked her back a bit and took out the rest of her life points.

The girl looked down in despair and hopelessness, "How…how did I lose… I had the best hand too…. Am I really that bad?"

Chronos called out to the girl, "You are not bad, you just need to learn to concentrate on the duel instead of other things, come back once you are more focused." The girl looked up at Chronos with a smiling face, she nodded once, then fixed her top button and walked quickly off the duel field, not flashing any of her parts to the audience. Chronos smiled, and called out "Next!"

A boy walked in. Just by looking at him you could tell he was confident, he had an aura about him that leaked charisma. Chronos could tell that this boy had incredible caliber. Chronos looked questioningly at the boy, then finally said, "Challenger goes fir…"

"NO!" boy cried out. Chronos stopped and looked at the boy with interest. The boy continued to speak, "You just OTKed three opponents, I will not run the same risk, YOU will go first for this duel."

Chronos shrugged, "My Turn! Draw! Chronos looked at his hand, then considered his choices, then, he went into action. "First I activate hand destruction! We each discard two cards then draw two cards. Both players did so. "Now since my Makyura the Destructor was discarded to the grave, I can activate trap cards from my hand for this turn. I activate pyro clock of destiny!" A clock of fire appeared above Chronos and the hour hand turned one full rotation. "Now since it is one turn in the future, I can attack. Now I activate Polymerization! I fuse my Antique Gear Golem, my Antique Gear Soldier, and my Antique Gear Beast to make my ultimate monster! Come forth! Antique Gear Ultimate Golem!" A beast of terrifying power rose up from the ground, this monster of ground shaking might possessed an attack strength of 4400 attack points. "Antique Gear Ultimate Golem! End this duel! Antique Gear Crusher! The beast walked to the other side of the field slowly, and raised its claw and swung it down with earth shattering power, whipping out the boy's life points in one blow. As the holograms faded the boy stood there shaking his head.

The boy spoke, "I should have seen something like this happening."

Chronos shook his head, "In the realm of dueling, there is a portion of luck, no matter how far ahead you predict, there is still a chance that things like this happen."

The boy nodded, "Thanks for the advice; I will try again next year." Chronos nodded once at him and the boy exited the field.

"DROP-OUT-BOY!" called out Chronos. Judai was shaken out of his semi-awed stupor when Chronos called his nickname. Judai looked down at Chronos. "I hope you learned SOMETHING from all those duels I did, right?" Judai's first thought was, "_Chronos is OP_" Chronos shook his head, "The thoughts I was hoping for was NOT how Overpowered MY deck or I were, I was going on the lines of you should stop talking about a certain victory about 2 years ago. Judai nodded. "And you should come to class more often, maybe you could GET to my level if you attended and didn't sleep. " Judai nodded again. "Finally, you should get your grades up, or you really will be a 'Drop-out-boy'" Judai nodded again. When he got back to Duel Academy he was going to tell and amazing story, a story about 3 OTKs, 1 FTK, and surprisingly they didn't involve him.

I pray that you actually make it all the way to the end to read this message. Maybe in a far off galaxy I could be considered good at dueling, but I am no slouch at rulings.

I realize that Makyura the destroyer is a banned card. I was searching for a way for Chronos to attack the first turn, and it happened to be perfect.

Pyro Clock of destiny does not work like that….. at all…. I had gotten this idea when I read the English version of the card, but I also looked up the rulings for the card and discovered it only affects the TURN COUNT of a card, like gold sarc, Different dimension capsule, future fusion(banned), final countdown, and so on.

I thank you for reading my short fanfic. By all means Crowler is not a favorite character of mine (Judai wins by a landslide) but he still is an interesting character that I believe that when not fighting darkness from a different dimension, or Judai, he can pull off these sort of things easily

A note about the last boy, this character was created with the sole purpose to lose to Chronos. After discussing with my editor, I decided to make a story about him in particular since his deck is full of unknowns. This story is up for debate. If people want to see it come out, I will be happy to release it, if not, that is fine as well.


End file.
